Inconfesable
by Misila
Summary: Roxanne Weasley tiene muchas y variadas aficiones. Pero hay una de la que no es capaz de hablar a nadie, que hace que se sonroje cada vez que piensa en ella. Pero cuando tu hermano entra sin llamar y te pilla con las manos en la masa, no hay más remedio que confesar. Para el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


El _Potterverso_ pertenece enteramente a Rowling. Lo que es mío lo reconoceréis porque probablemente no os suene de ningún libro.

Este fic participa en el reto _Familia Weasley_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**_Inconfesable_**

Roxanne Weasley nunca ha sido muy dada a hacer travesuras.

Más que nada, porque con las trastadas de su hermano, a quien papá no logra reñir casi nunca, tienen más que suficiente en casa. Cierto es que ella le da muchas ideas a Fred; pero no suele colaborar, porque, pese a que es entretenido, considera más productivo emplear su tiempo libre en otros menesteres.

Menesteres que son muy diversos. A Roxanne le parecen interesantes muchos campos del saber (y más cosas que, aunque no se consideran ramas del conocimiento, son bastante interesantes), desde las Artes Oscuras (no le atrae practicarlas, pero tiene que conocerlas si quiere llegar a ser inefable) hasta la guitarra eléctrica, pasando por el arte de meter cizaña con disimulo para que sus primos se peleen (aunque, de momento, Roxanne nunca ha provocado nada grave; sólo lo hace cuando le reporta algún beneficio).

Pero hay una afición, que es tan sumamente extraña e impensable en la astuta y callada hija menor de George Weasley, que Roxanne no se atreve a confesar a absolutamente nadie y que a ella misma la hace sonrojar cuando la más mínima mención a ello sale en la conversación.

Y por culpa ese entretenimiento inconfesable, hay dos cosas que Roxanne Weasley nunca permitirá. Una, que su madre sepa lo que guarda debajo del colchón; dos, que su madre sospeche lo que hay debajo del colchón. Ni tampoco el resto de su familia.

Levanta la vista sobre el capítulo dedicado a los horrocruxes de _Los Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras_ cuando ve a sus padres por el pasillo.

—Nos vamos, Rox—dice su padre. Roxanne sonríe para demostrar que lo ha oído y se despide con una seca cabezada.

—No te vayas a dormir muy tarde—agrega mamá.

—Estamos en verano.

—Ya mismo vuelves a Hogwarts, y tienes que acostumbrarte a acostarte y levantarte pronto—replica su madre.

Roxanne bufa. Por Merlín, ¿no pueden irse ya? Apenas si puede aguantar para que se vayan para hacer lo que lleva deseando todo el día. _Al menos Fred ha salido con su novia y tardará en volver_, piensa, para tratar de hacer más llevadera la espera.

—Sí, mamá, no estaré mucho despierta—dice rápidamente, deseando que sus progenitores desaparezcan de la casa rápidamente. Baja la vista de nuevo hacia el libro, sin la menor idea de por dónde se ha quedado.

—Y no te acerques tanto al libro—agrega su madre—. Al final acabarás llevando gafas como tu tío Harry, ya lo verás.

Roxanne se dispone a soltar un nuevo bufido, pero afortunadamente sus padres se van de la casa después de ese comentario. Cuando escucha cerrarse la puerta, dobla la esquina del libro con cuidado, lo cierra y lo aparta a un lado, con una sonrisa traviesa que no tiene nada que envidiar a la que adorna el rostro de su hermano habitualmente.

Se pone en pie de un salto y sube a su habitación. No da saltos. Se desliza, como la serpiente que es. Porque Rox, aunque al principio sintiera un miedo atroz a ser una Slytherin, ha aprendido a sacar pecho para que se vea bien que es la primera Weasley en esa casa en muchísimas generaciones.

Llega a su dormitorio, con la cabeza alta, serena, sin mostrar un ápice de lo deseosa que está de comenzar de una vez. Se arrodilla junto a la cama y aparta la tablilla suelta (un escondite que le enseñó su tío Harry) para sacar los objetos que permiten la ejecución de la más inconfesable de todas sus aficiones.

* * *

Fred es mayor de edad desde diciembre, pero la Aparición no es precisamente lo que más le gusta de ser adulto. Se marea siempre que se teletransporta, aunque no vaya con nadie, y le costó horrores pasar el examen (de hecho, si se presentó fue sólo por la insistencia de su madre, que alegaba que "nunca sabes cuándo podrías necesitarlo").

Pero no es ése el motivo de que acompañe a su novia hasta su casa. Adora a Eleonora con cada fibra sensible que tiene, y si por él fuera se pasaría el día a su lado, aunque se pasen la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo por estupideces. Pero como no es posible, araña al tiempo todos los minutos que puede para estar con Eleonora.

Cuando llegan al portal de la casa de ella, la joven lo abraza y lo besa para poner fin a la discusión sobre la importancia de los EXTASIS que estaban manteniendo (en opinión de Fred, poca; su padre no los hizo y le fue muy bien en la tienda que crearon él y su hermano).

—Hasta mañana—se despide, abriendo la puerta de su casa y entrando. Entonces recuerda algo—. Bueno, mañana no. Tengo que acompañar a mi madre a recoger unos análisis de sangre—Fred hace un puchero—. Ay, no seas tonto—dice, riendo.

—Adiós, Ellie.

—No me llames así.

—En el fondo te gusta.

Eleonora va a replicarle, pero se contenta con darle un puñetazo en el hombro y entrar en su casa, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la puerilidad de su novio.

Finalmente, Fred echa a andar de vuelta a su propia casa. Lo cierto es que hay un tercer motivo que justifica que haya acompañado a Ellie: ya ha oscurecido, y últimamente están haciendo obras en Londres, que hacen que se vaya la luz cada dos por tres. Y su novia es demasiado guapa y hay demasiado cabrón suelto.

Tratando de apartar esos sombríos pensamientos de su mente, Fred aprieta el paso. Ahora que ya no está con Eleonora, el sueño reclama su lugar y no atiende a razones. Cuando llega, abre la puerta de su casa bostezando y se dirige a su dormitorio.

Sin embargo, cuando pasa de puntillas ante la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Roxanne, escucha unos ruidos francamente extraños. Suenan como… como una especie de jadeos y golpecitos rítmicos. Fred no sabe exactamente cómo llamarlos, pero está seguro de ello. Además, no es la primera vez. En más de una ocasión ha escuchado ruidos raros en la habitación de Roxanne, sonidos que después, al preguntarle, ella ha negado categóricamente.

De modo que Fred no se plantea siquiera llamar. Abre la puerta rápidamente, para ver qué diablos está haciendo su hermana.

Roxanne se ha recogido su espesa cabellera oscura en una larga trenza. Lleva puestos unos pantalones cortos, deportivos, y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, que la hace parecer casi tan morena como su madre. Tiene puestos unos auriculares y mueve los brazos y las piernas rítmicamente, concentrada en lo que está haciendo.

O, al menos, hasta que se sabe descubierta por su hermano.

—¡FRED!—chilla, y su tez oscura enrojece. Se queda quieta, tiesa como un palo, y se aleja dando un salto de su hermano, hasta quedar pegada a la pared—. ¡LARGO! ¡LO HAS VISTO!

Fred no sabe qué pensar. Lo primero que se le ocurre es que su hermana pequeña acaba de volverse loca. Lo segundo, que quizá estuviera bailando lo que escuchaba. Y lo tercero…

—¿Se puede saber por qué te pones así?

Roxanne retrocede hasta su cama y se deja caer en ella, lo más lejos posible de Fred. Roja como un tomate, baja la vista.

—Bueno…—se arranca los auriculares de las orejas, saca el diminuto reproductor de música del bolsillo y prácticamente lo lanza sobre el colchón bajo el que suele guardarlo—. Pues hala. Ya lo sabes. Punto—musita, cortante. Sus ojos están anegados en lágrimas, pero Fred no comprende por qué. Se acerca a ella, pero su hermana retrocede.

—Pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo? Estabas bailando, ¿no?—Roxanne no responde—. Eh, venga.

Finalmente, Rox se decide a hablar, aunque tiene los ojos clavados en las sábanas.

—Sí, estaba bailando—admite en voz baja—. Pero… me da mucha vergüenza que me vean.

Fred arquea las cejas.

—¿Por qué? Si cuando tocas la guitarra lo que quieres es que te escuchemos…

—No es lo mismo—Rox toma aire—. Bailar me gusta desde siempre, pero… pero no sé, cuando era pequeña me daba miedo hacer el tonto y ahora aún más, y por eso…

—¿…no dejas que nadie te vea?—completa Fred. Roxanne asiente—. Pero si no es malo. Además, lo haces bien y todo.

Roxanne alza un poco la vista.

—Pero si ni siquiera me has visto. Además, me siento como un pato mareado, porque luego veo cómo lo hacen los del grupo de baile de Hogwarts y se me da fatal… y no quiero hacer el tonto.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Entonces cómo has estado haciendo para aprender?—quiere saber Fred. Rox se pone aún más colorada—. Para hoy—la pincha.

—No sé. Unas veces veo a los demás y me quedo con algún paso, y otras… no sé, escucho la música y me muevo. No sé explicarlo.

Fred sonríe.

—¿Y eso es lo que haces a escondidas?—Rox asiente—. Pues vaya tontería. Pensaba… bueno, no sabía qué pensar de los ruidos que se oían—admite.

Roxanne encoge las piernas y se rodea las rodillas con los brazos, enterrando la cara entre ellas.

—Pues es eso—musita—. No se lo digas a nadie—le pide.

Fred arquea una ceja.

—Pero sólo si me dejas verte bailar.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Mi frase era "_Había dos cosas en el mundo que nunca permitiría. Una, que su madre supiera lo que guardaba debajo del colchón; dos, que su madre sospechara lo que había debajo del colchón_". La verdad es que llevaba a malpensar un poco, pero he logrado meterla en un contexto más o menos inocente. Aunque no lo pareciera mucho...

¿Reviews? :)


End file.
